Le Prince et le Voleur
by Toumies
Summary: Une superstition était née : Si tu es un honnête homme, alors les Voleurs te trouveront et te pilleront. Un Prince et un Voleur qui se rencontrent. Qui aurait cru que ça se terminerait comme ça ? UA, romance. Shû/Yuki.
1. Partie 1

Salut ! Voici une nouvelle histoire. Haha, enfin. **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Bref, toujours le couple Yuki/Shû. /!\ Ceci est un UA /!\ (UA comme on n'en a jamais vu ^^) et il y aura un lime (euh deux ?) mais dans le prochain chapitre.

Merci à **Chawia **de m'avoir corrigé !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le Prince et le Voleur.**

**Partie 1-2**

Les faits relatés ici ne sont pas totalement véridiques. On sait néanmoins que les personnes décrites et lieux existent ou existaient réellement. C'est dans un village que nous avons recueilli cette histoire d'amour peu commune. Nous n'avons pas les détails, mais nous pouvons vous assurer de la véracité des propos entretenus dans ce texte.

L'histoire prends place dans un village, – non loin d'une petite ville qui, plus tard, deviendra la capitale – vers les années mille sept cent ans et des poussières… Très peu de gens habitent encore ce village. Seules les personnes d'un âge avancé sont restées. L'exode rural a contraint les habitants de ce village à partir vers la ville.  
Ce village se situe dans le nord du pays. Vous savez, là où sont les montagnes les plus hautes et les volcans en sommeil. Le village en question est bâti au centre d'une clairière. Il semblerait que les fondateurs de celui-ci se soient perdus dans la montagne, et après plusieurs jours, ils aient décidé de s'établir dans la clairière. Une clairière au beau milieu de la forêt. Le village est donc entouré par la forêt, au pied d'une des montagnes les plus anciennes. Grâce aux arbres, il persiste une température agréable en été, et l'hiver n'est pas très rude, par rapport au lieu naturel. Vu du ciel, le village a une forme de cercle. En son centre le palais, puis tout autour de celui-ci, des maisons de taille modeste. Puis, plus on avance ligne par ligne, plus les maisons rapetissent, jusqu'à devenir une simple pièce pour toute une famille. Une des hypothèses concernant cet agencement est que les fondateurs du village ont commencé à bâtir au centre de la clairière, et au fur et à mesure du peuplement, le bâtiment s'est agrandi, devenant le Palais. C'est ainsi que le village a été construit. Seule l'église ne suit pas ce schéma, car elle a été construite à côté du Palais. Pour une image concrète, le Palais serait le caillou que l'on lance dans l'eau et les maisons comme les ondes qui se répandent à la surface.

À partir de ce moment, le récit de cette histoire d'amour peu commune peut commencer.

Autrefois, le village s'éveillait avec le marché à partir de six heures du matin. Dès les premières minutes, il grouillait de vie. Les agriculteurs, les éleveurs et tout autre commerçant pouvaient vendre au marché. Le bétail venaient de la forêt et de ses animaux sauvages. Pour les légumes et les fruits, c'était bien sûr les habitants eux-mêmes qui les plantaient. Ils gardaient une partie pour leur famille, ensuite ils pouvaient vendre le reste au marché. Pour quelques denrées plus rares, comme le blé or l'orge, c'étaient des agriculteurs venant de lointaines campagnes qui les vendaient. Les habitants ne payaient que très peu d'impôts. Il semble que les dirigeants du village tenaient à ce que sa population soit le mieux possible, et qu'elle puisse vivre à son aise. Il n'existait pas ce fossé entre dirigeant et peuple. Les Princes – c'est ainsi qu'on les appelait – tenaient à ce qu'une relation de confiance se tisse entre eux et les personnes plus pauvres.

Les Princes étaient souvent les descendants des Fondateurs. Mais, quelque fois une exception était faite. Durant les années mille sept cent, le règne du Prince Kitazawa s'acheva brutalement. On l'avait assassiné dans sa chambre, lorsque, apparemment, il dormait. Étant jeune, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se marier et d'avoir des héritiers. Ainsi il se décida à l'unanimité que le Prince Seguchi prendrait le rôle de son cher ami. La tristesse d'avoir perdu leur Prince, tout le village était en deuil, fut bien vite remplacée par la reconnaissance d'avoir ce nouveau Prince, digne du rôle confié. Le Prince Seguchi était bon, tant avec ses sujets qu'avec la population. Cependant, si l'on manquait de respect à sa famille, il entrait souvent dans une colère noire. Elle n'était pas violente, ni destructive. Cette colère était beaucoup plus menaçante et implicite. Jamais le Prince Seguchi ne montrait sa colère en public. Son visage restait impassible, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Si un accident arrivait, les villageois savaient qui en était l'auteur. Personne ne le dénonçait – il était leur Prince tout de même – car ils savaient que cette personne avait méprisé la famille du Prince. Que ce soit un haut personnage ou un simple voleur, le Prince n'hésitait en aucun cas.

Le Prince Seguchi était un bel homme, au visage dont la gentillesse se dégageait. Il avait les cheveux blonds, d'une stature assez carrée malgré une taille svelte. Sa petite excentricité : Il adorait porter des chapeaux et des manteau très farfelus. Il s'était marié jeune mais l'héritier était toujours attendu. Cependant, ce jour-là était un jour important. Ayaka, la fille d'un ami très proche du Prince Seguchi, devait se marier. Elle n'épousait pas le premier venu mais avec le Prince Yuki. Le Prince Yuki était le frère de sa femme, Mika, et Tôma Seguchi se désespérait de le voir si seul. Il avait alors décidé de ces fiançailles, puis du mariage. Cela sortirait le Prince Yuki de sa tanière, lui qui s'était exclu de la vie du village prétextant le bruit important de celui-ci. Il disait qu'il « ne pouvait pas travailler. » car Yuki Eiri aimait écrire quelques histoires, ou poèmes à ses heures perdues. C'était un artiste, et Tôma l'encouragea dans cette voie-là. Il lui avait même proposé de présenter ses ouvrages à des professionnels. Peut-être que ses œuvres partiraient dans d'autres contrées où on avait inventé une machine permettant d'écrire un poème et ensuite d'en faire plusieurs exemplaire sans réécrire. Mais le Prince Yuki avait toujours refusé.

Le Prince Yuki devait arriver le jour même, où la célébration des fiançailles devait avoir lieu le soir et, dans les jours suivants, le mariage. Une agitation sans précédent secouait le village. Les jeunes filles piaillaient beaucoup plus que d'habitude et répétaient à longueur de temps, comme litanie : « Il arrive ! Le Prince est là ! ». Yuki avait beaucoup de succès auprès des jeunes filles et des jeunes femmes, mais aucune d'elles n'avaient valu la peine aux yeux du Prince. Cette attitude donnait l'impression aux jeunes femmes que le Prince solitaire, si elles s'approchaient et pansaient ses blessures profondes, les laisserait entrer dans sa vie et peut-être dans son cœur.

Le Prince avait certainement des blessures mais jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne se laisserait approcher par une de ces harpies.

Ceci leur importait peu ; le Prince était si mystérieux et tellement beau.

__

Malgré l'agitation du village pour cette venue, Shûichi n'était pas pressé de voir le Prince arriver. Seulement, avec la venue de celui-ci, les fiançailles commenceraient et Shûichi pourrait enfin débuter ce qu'il avait prévu. Avec Hiroshi Nakano et Kristal – il ne connaissait pas son nom de famille –, ils avaient préparé une petite surprise pour les fiancés et le Prince Seguchi.

__

Enfin, la calèche apparut et s'approcha du village. Deux chevaux, à la robe grise presque blanche, la tiraient. La calèche semblait faite de glace, tant la couleur blanche paraissait fluide et transparente. Aux abords du village, le cocher ralentit sensiblement. Les personnes attroupées là, ne purent voir que des cheveux blonds. Quand à Shûichi, dès qu'il aperçut le véhicule, il partit prévenir ses compagnons. Le Prince était arrivé, leur surprise pouvait enfin être amenée.

__

Yuki Eiri s'ennuyait à mourir. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté de venir. Il aurait pu rester chez lui, tout en étant tranquille pour écrire quelques mots. Tout ce bruit était insupportable. Entendre tous ces cris de joie lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il savait qu'il plaisait à la gente féminine – sa haute silhouette, ses cheveux blonds et enfin ses yeux bleus aux éclats dorés lui conféraient une sorte de pouvoir sur elle. Il mentirait s'il disait n'en n'avoir jamais profité. Mais il existe une grande différence entre ce qu'il faisait et se marier. Rester avec la même femme _toute_ sa vie n'était vraiment pas son projet. Et puis, Yuki ne connaissait pas beaucoup cette Ayaka. Malgré tout, peut-être que ce mariage le divertirait un peu de sa vie, devenue un peu ennuyeuse depuis quelque temps. Tôma, qui se prétendait être son ami, l'avait un peu forcé en voulant le marier à Ayaka. Ce n'était pas un mariage à proprement dit « forcé ». Si le Prince Yuki avait continué de refuser, Tôma n'aurait plus insisté. Mais, malheureusement, Tôma connaissait le point faible de ce cher Yuki : certaines pâtisseries de la cuisine du Palais étaient le pêché mignon de ce Prince si froid. Tôma l'avait eu à coup de pâtisseries et de « tu te sentiras moins seul ici.» Yuki soupira, toujours étonné de sa faiblesse, puis reposa sa tête contre la paroi de la calèche. Quand ils entrèrent dans le village même, même lui regardait d'un très mauvais œil toutes ces personnes qui l'acclamaient. Il remarqua bien vite que les habitants avaient quelque idées farfelues, tout comme leur Prince, des hommes portant les cheveux longs, des femmes avec des robes raccourcies au dessous des genoux, etc. Il vit même une couleur de cheveux peu probable, qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant et qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il avait vu une touffe de cheveux rose fuchsia. Il se demanda quel était l'imbécile qui portait une couleur comme celle-ci. Le Prince Yuki préférait encore garder ses cheveux blonds plutôt que d'avoir cette couleur là.

Enfin, la calèche s'arrêta devant la grande bâtisse au centre du village, le Palais du Prince. Il était magnifique. La pierre était d'un blanc nacré et lorsque le soleil se couchait, ses rayons se reflétaient dessus et étaient renvoyés vers le ciel. Un grand portail séparait l'entrée du Palais et le village. Les gardes ouvrirent les portes et les laissèrent entrer dans une allée qui menait directement à la porte principale du Palais. Chaque garde avait un chien des neiges, ces chiens aux poils blancs et aux yeux bleus.

« Quel mauvais goût ! », fit Yuki lorsqu'il vit les trois colonnes de marbre devant la porte principale. Il n'aurait jamais fait construire ça devant son Palais. C'était bien une nouvelle idée bizarre de Tôma. Yuki préférait amplement un Palais assez discret. Et puis, pourquoi avoir un Palais ? Un endroit trop grand pour une personne seule. Mais comme Yuki était un Prince, il devait avoir un Palais. S'il l'avait pu, Yuki aurait vécu dans la montagne et personne ne serait venu l'assommer à coup de mariage.

La calèche s'arrêta complètement, à quelques pas du Palais. Le cocher ouvrit la porte, et Yuki sortit, déjà las de la soirée qui allait se dérouler en son honneur. Tôma Seguchi et Mika vinrent l'accueillir. Tôma était en toge d'une couleur indescriptible, elle était plutôt clair et avait des touches de blancs. Des froufrous venaient entourer le col du vêtement. Sa femme, Mika était habillée en robe verte, assez jolie de l'avis de Yuki. Elle avait une coiffure assez bizarre. Yuki se dit que sa sœur avait plus de goût que son mari. Il haussa les épaules, il s'en fichait comme de son premier poème. Le haut des cheveux de Mika était noué en chignon et ceux d'en dessous étaient séparés en deux tresses qui descendaient de chaque côté de son cou. Cette coiffure était spéciale mais elle lui allait bien, finalement. De toute façon, Yuki ne trouverait jamais rien de normal chez les Seguchi.

« Bonjour, mon frère. Comment vas-tu? », fit Mika, souriante.

Yuki répondit d'un grognement. Tôma prit le bras de son beau-frère et le tira à l'intérieur du Palais. Il fallait l'habiller pour la cérémonie et laisser les deux fiancés se parler en toute intimité. Deux heures plus tard, Yuki et Ayaka étaient dans leurs habits d'apparat et la cérémonie pouvait enfin commencer.

Juste avant la cérémonie, les organisateurs s'affairaient à régler les problèmes de dernières minutes. Tout devait bien se passer. Enfin, normalement.  
Malheureusement, une menace, une tache d'ombre planait sur les fiançailles.  
On les appelait : les Voleurs. Ils étaient terriblement redoutés. Ils volaient, cambriolaient les riches et les aisés. Ils s'amusaient surtout avec le Prince. Ils lui avaient volé beaucoup d'objet de valeur, souvent légués par ses ancêtres et quelques fois venant des Fondateurs même. Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils sévissaient. Ils apparaissaient à chaque fête, cérémonie, évènement important, que ce soit au Palais ou à l'église – comme celle qui se profilait. Personne ne savait l'identité de ces Voleurs. Personne, que ce soit le commissaire ou le Prince, ne pouvait les reconnaître. La police, les gardes impériaux ne les avaient jamais attrapé. Pourtant, ces Voleurs ne se cachaient pas pour voler, et n'étaient pas un groupe important : ils n'étaient que trois.  
Les Voleurs étaient comme des fantômes, disaient certains. Ils couraient, sautaient comme des diablotins, se cachaient, volaient et se volatilisaient comme s'ils n'étaient jamais venus. Comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve. Comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Une superstition était née : « Si tu es un honnête homme, alors les Voleurs te trouveront et te pilleront. »

__

**Quelques heures plus tard, dans l'église. **

La fête battait son plein. Tous les invités étaient arrivés, chacun espérant parler au Prince. Il était si beau dans son costume blanc, ses cheveux bien coiffés et ce petit air un peu ennuyé qu'il arborait. Yuki essayait tout de même de aire bonne figure. C'était en son honneur après tout mais cette « fête » commençait à l'exaspérer. Le Prince espérait secrètement qu'un évènement imprévu arrive et donne un peu d'énergie à cette soirée. Son vœu le plus cher fut exécuté.

« Mes chers amis ! Mes Dames et mes Sires », le nouvel invité inclina la tête, « Et mes Princes », fit-il en regardant Tôma Seguchi et Yuki Eiri.  
Les personnes présentes cherchaient la provenance de la voix quand quelqu'un s'écria : « Là haut ! Il est sur la poutre, près du clocher ! »

Leurs yeux suivirent le doigt tendu vers la cloche imposante. Ils étaient là, ils étaient venus. Les Voleurs étaient sur place et allaient bien tôt disparaître. On ne voyait sur la poutre qu'un seul des Voleurs. Il était plutôt grand. Il était habillé d'un corsaire marron, d'une chemise et une veste de la même teinte, et de bottes noires brillantes. Un chapeau sur sa tête cachait en partie ses longs cheveux auburn. On ne pouvait apercevoir son visage, il portait un masque qui lui cachait la majeure partie du visage, seule la bouche était encore apparente, il y avait deux petites fentes pour ses yeux. Le masque était de couleur blanche, la matière semblait lisse – la lumière se reflétait dessus – et sans fioriture. Il fit une révérence aux fiancés et continua sur sa lancée.

« Comme vous vous en doutez, je suis là pour cette magnifique soirée. »

Les invités grognèrent, sachant _pourquoi _ces Voleurs étaient là. Ce n'était sûrement pas pour les fiançailles du Prince Yuki et de la petite Ayaka. Un autre Prince était en colère. Tôma Seguchi se demandait comment les gardes avaient-ils pu les laisser entrer. Ils devaient surveiller les alentours et empêcher quiconque d'entrer s'il n'était pas invité. Mais apparemment, ils n'arrivaient pas faire leur travail correctement. Il fit un signe discret à l'un des gardes présents à l'intérieur. Celui-ci s'avança vers le Prince, un peu craintif, et attendit. Le Prince Seguchi lui demanda d'appeler le chef de la police et ses agents au plus vite. Il fallait qu'ils se débarrassent de ces vermines. Le garde acquiesça et partit, le pas pressé.

« Mes compagnons et moi-même, » il désigna les deux personnes à côté de lui – qui n'y étaient pas un instant plus tôt –, « voulons souhaiter un bon mariage aux fiancés, et un bienvenu chez nous au Prince Yuki. » Yuki leva les yeux au ciel. Un imprévu, oui, mais il ne voulait pas un imprévu comme ça. _« Qu'est-ce que signifie cette mascarade ? »_, pensa-t-il. Pendant que l'autre se dandinait de long en large sur la poutre et piaillant des choses et d'autre, il prit le temps de détailler les deux autres Voleurs. L'un était un peu plus petit que l'autre mais ils étaient presque tous identique au niveau vestimentaire. Tous deux avaient des chapeaux semblables au brun, des bottes mais chaque paire de couleur différente ; l'un des deux les avait blanches avec des morceaux de pierre blanche polie qui brillait à la lumière, l'autre avait les bottes en violet foncé. Ils avaient tout les deux un débardeur ; l'un bleu ciel, et l'autre encore dans les teintes violette mais le vêtement était un peu plus clair, presque rose. Eux aussi portaient des masques s'arrêtant à la bouche. Les deux étaient de couleur unie, l'un bleu-vert et l'autre... eh bien, rose. Une chose fit sourire Yuki, il avait remarqué que la plus petite des deux, – et celle qui avait toute cette couleur rose –, était un garçon. Par déduction, l'autre était une fille.  
Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et une dizaine de gardes arrivèrent, pointant leurs armes vers les Voleurs. Cette intervention avait fait taire le premier Voleur. Mais cette langue de vipère recommença à s'exclamer.

« Eh bien, eh bien ! Que vois-je ? Nous avons de la compagnie. »

Le ton de sa voix montrait qu'il trouvait la situation très amusante.  
« Je vais vous attraper, maintenant, fit une voix bourrue, ne bougez pas ou on vous tire dessus. » Le Chef de la Police apparut à l'entrée de l'église. Il était épais, avec un ventre proéminent et il transpirait à grosse gouttes. Ce pauvre homme avait dû courir pour arriver jusque là.

__

La femme sortit de sa poche trois fumigènes et les passa discrètement aux deux autres. Hiroshi s'était arrêté de parler. Il s'approcha de Shûichi et Kristal et leur dit doucement, pour ne pas être entendu. « Il va falloir se séparer. On se retrouve à l'endroit habituel. Vous avez réussi à prendre quelque chose ? »

Shûichi répondit : « J'ai pu prendre deux ou trois bricoles mais ils ont enlevé tous les objets de valeur qui étaient à portée de main. »  
Kristal s'approcha, elle aussi. « Pareil pour moi. » Hiroshi acquiesça.  
« Je vais attirer l'attention pour que vous puissiez partir sans encombre. Compris ?  
– Oui » firent-ils.  
Shûichi et Kristal reculèrent discrètement vers le mur, se cachant dans l'ombre pour ensuite partir en toute sécurité. La vigilance du commissaire était à son comble et, à cause de cela, leur manège fut vite découvert. Il sortit son arme, visa Shûichi et tira. Le coup de feu alerta les trois compagnons, qui d'un même mouvement se baissèrent. La balle passa juste au-dessus de la tête de Shûichi et se logea dans le mur.

Le coup de feu paniqua l'assemblée. Tous les invités cherchèrent désespérément à s'enfuir et un bouchon se forma à la porte.

Shûichi se retourna et vit le trou dans le mur. « Je crois qu'il faut se dépêcher » dit-il nerveusement. Hiroshi et Kristal acquiescèrent. Ils avaient préparé un plan de secours si leur opération ne se terminait pas comme ils voulaient. Ils longèrent la poutre pour arriver jusqu'à la cloche.  
Hiroshi entra le premier dans le clocher, suivit de Kristal et de Shûichi. Ils prirent l'échelle installée là avant et montèrent.

Le commissaire n'en resta pas là. « Sous la cloche et plus vite que ça ! » La salle avait été désertée, plus aucun des invités n'étaient là. Il ne restait que Tôma, Mika, Yuki et Ayaka. Le commissaire ordonna aux gardes et aux policiers de tirer sur les Voleurs avant qu'ils ne s'échappent. Les hommes s'exécutèrent et tirèrent. Les balles qui ricochaient sur la cloche faisaient un bruit assourdissant. Tout le monde se bouchait les oreilles. Au bout d'un moment, Seguchi fit signe d'arrêter ce bruit. Les gardes s'arrêtèrent et reculèrent, laissant passer le Prince. Une goutte de sang tomba et seul Yuki s'en aperçut. Il leva la tête vers les Voleurs et vit que l'homme en violet avait été touché, il crispait sa main sur sa cuisse et semblait souffrir. Le Voleur avait levé la tête et acquiesça. Une corde tomba et il s'accrocha à celle-ci. Voyant qu'il commençait à grimper, – avec difficulté certes mais il allait s'enfuir –, Tôma fut pris d'une colère sourde. Le commissaire n'avait pas, encore une fois, réussi à attraper, ou même immobiliser, un des Voleurs. A cause d'eux, la cérémonie n'avait pas pu être complétée et les fiançailles étaient fichues. Bien sûr, il restait toujours le mariage mais les fiançailles étaient une étape importante malgré tout.

« Ces sales Voleurs... », marmonna le Prince Seguchi, la mâchoire crispée. Le Chef de la Police semblait sous le choc. Il pensait pouvoir les attraper, il s'était préparé à tous les cas possible. Mais il avait raté. Cette fois, le Prince ne lui ferait pas de cadeau et il perdrait son poste. Ses épaules se baissèrent de découragement. Yuki fut pris d'une intuition. Les Voleurs devaient être venus de quelque part, sûrement à cheval – s'ils avaient un butin. Il partit à l'entrée et regarda aux alentours. Peut-être se trompait-il mais il décida néanmoins d'aller vérifier. Yuki traversa une partie du village pour arrivée à l'orée du bois. Il chercha des yeux une silhouette et la trouva. Le Prince Yuki vit l'homme en violet marcher en boitant vers un cheval attaché à un arbre. Il avait la main sur sa cuisse et essayait d'endiguer le sang qui coulait à flot. Yuki s'avança derrière lui.

Shûichi avait très mal. C'était la première fois qu'il se faisait tirer dessus et ne voulait surtout pas recommencer. Il ne sentait presque plus sa jambe tellement la douleur l'avait anesthésié. Le visage transpirant, il enleva son masque qui l'étouffait presque. D'une main, il s'essuya le front et ferma les yeux quelques instants suite au vertige qui s'abattit sur lui. Il entendit une branche craquer et se retourna. Le Prince Yuki était là et avait vu son visage. Un autre vertige le prit et il s'effondra à terre. À quatre pattes, il se dirigea vers son cheval. Shûichi se hissa grâce à l'arbre d'à côté et attacha son butin sur le côté de la selle. Il entendit les pas du Prince se rapprocher, il ne voulait pas se faire attraper alors il essaya de monter sur le cheval mais sa jambe le faisant souffrir, il ne put se hisser sur la selle.

Yuki s'était approché du jeune homme. Quand il vit son visage, il fut surpris par sa jeunesse et son corps fluet renforçait cette idée. Il se prit à l'observer plus en détails et se réprimanda de ses pensées. Tout de même, il s'avança vers Shûichi le voyant vaciller encore une fois. Shûichi recula un peu, il ne voulait pas que le Prince s'approche de lui. Il fut bientôt bloqué par l'arbre et Yuki put aisément vérifier la blessure. La balle n'était pas ressortie et il fallait absolument que Shûichi voit un médecin.

« Si tu ne veux pas te faire amputer de ta jambe, il vaudrait mieux que t'ailles voir un médecin», fit durement Yuki.

Shûichi ferma les yeux et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. « 'Peux pas... J-je serais... re-repéré tout de suite..., aah » Shûichi gémit de douleur, cela faisait sacrément mal ! Yuki fronça les sourcils, puis il essaya de prendre Shûichi dans ses bras pour l'emmener avec lui. Le Voleur prit peur et dans un dernier sursaut d'énergie, il donna un coup de tête dans le visage du Prince. Celui-ci, à moitié assommé et le nez saignant, s'effondra au sol avec en prime un mal de tête atroce.

Shûichi se releva, paniqué. Il venait de frapper un Prince, il allait se faire exécuter s'il était retrouvé. En plus, le Prince Yuki avait vu son visage. Le jeune homme détacha le cheval, s'accrocha aux rênes et, à la force de ses bras, se hissa tant bien que mal sur la selle. Avant de partir, il jeta un coup d'œil au Prince qui le regardait, très en colère. Shûichi frissonna sous ce regard perçant et s'en alla. « Désolé. »

Yuki soupira, « Ne pas s'énerver, ne pas s'énerver... ça ne servirait à rien... » Il entendit une cavalcade, se retourna et vit Tôma, Mika, Ayaka et le Chef de la Police courir vers lui.

« Eiri, tu vas bien ? – C'était le Voleur n'est-ce pas ? – Tu as vu son visage ?

– Arrêtez avec les questions !, s'énerva pour de bon le Prince Yuki. Oui, je vais bien. Oui, c'était le Voleur et non, je n'ai pas vu son visage... »

Il se demanda pourquoi il avait mentit sur ce dernier point. Il vit Tôma lever les yeux au ciel et le policier grommela dans sa barbe inexistante. Il n'y avait que sa sœur et sa future femme qui s'inquiétaient de son état. Mais, franchement, il allait bien.

**X.X.X.X.X**

Les deux jours suivant le vol furent assez chaotiques. Le Chef de la Police recherchait activement les Voleurs. Cette fois, plus que les autres, il y mit beaucoup d'ardeur. À cause d'eux, ce cher commissaire allait peut-être perdre sa place, et il ne le voulait surtout pas. Son statut de Chef lui conférait des privilèges non négligeables mais la menace implicite du Prince Seguchi était aussi très convaincante. S'il ne lui ramenait pas ces Voleurs, ce ne serait pas seulement son poste et ses privilèges qu'il perdrait. Pendant ces deux jours, il avait cherché, interrogé, fouillé mais rien. Ces Voleurs n'avaient laissé aucune trace, que ce soit dans l'église ou aux alentours. S'il ne trouvait rien dans un futur proche, il sentait que le Destin ne lui serait pas favorable. Il soupira, il venait d'interroger un autre de ces petits voyous. Le commissaire s'était dit que tous les criminels devaient se connaître, surtout dans un village comme celui-là mais là non plus, il n'avait rien appris de nouveau. L'identité de ces Voleurs était totalement inconnue, et de tout le monde. Cela enrageait le Chef. Sa situation était vraiment désespérante.

Le Chef n'était pas le seul dans ce cas. Ayaka avait pris une importante décision. Elle fit appeler les Princes Seguchi et Yuki, cette décision les impliquait fortement. Elle y avait réfléchi depuis le vol. Elle avait pesé le pour et le contre, les avantages et les inconvénients et les conséquences que cette décision provoquerait. À sa porte, on frappa. Elle se leva de son lit où elle s'était assise, nerveuse, et alla ouvrir aux deux hommes. Tôma souriait, bienveillant, et Yuki ne semblait pas être concerné par cet appel.

Ayaka ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle souffla, regarda les deux hommes et se dit qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance d'épouser un si bel homme. Toutes les femmes seraient jalouses, ce serait comme une revanche sur elles qui pouvaient aller voir les garçons. Alors qu'Ayaka n'avait le droit d'approcher les garçons seulement pour son futur mariage. Mais ce n'était pas de ça dont elle voulait parler. En fait, si. Il était question de mariage. Ayaka ferma les yeux pour se donner du courage et les rouvrit. Elle avait les mains moites. Elle se lança :

« Je suis très honorée de pouvoir vous épouser, Prince Yuki. Je... malheureusement, je ne peux pas accepter. » Yuki fixa son attention sur elle, et Tôma semblait abasourdi. « Je sais que mon père a déjà signé tous les papiers, mais je ne peux pas... j-je... ce n'est pas contre vous, Prince Yuki, c'est moi et seulement moi. Je... » Elle allait continuer lorsque Yuki l'interrompit.

« Vous ne voulez plus de ce mariage ? » Ayaka opina, étonnée de son audace à elle et du calme du Prince. « Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'obliger les personnes à faire ce qu'elles ne veulent pas. Si ce mariage ne vous sied plus, j'accepterai de rompre ces fiançailles sans condition. » Ayaka ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Elle ne pensait pas que sa requête trouverait un consentement si tôt. Surtout venant du Prince Yuki, qui était réputé pour ne rien laisser, si tout était prévu à l'avance. Ayaka s'inclina profondément, et le remercia chaleureusement. Tôma n'avait toujours pas réagi, il était totalement ébahi par la nouvelle. Yuki voulut partir de la chambre mais Tôma le retint. Celui-ci voulait des explications. Yuki leva les yeux au ciel. Il se fichait complètement des explications. Lui, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était qu'il était libéré de ses obligations et qu'il pourrait retourner chez lui et vivre sa vie comme il le faisait avant.

« Je veux une explication ! Vous vous êtes concertés ?, » insista Tôma.

Yuki ne répondit pas, cela était ennuyeux et Ayaka le ferait bien à sa place.

« Je ne veux pas me marier avec le Prince Yuki. Je... préfère me marier avec un homme que j'aime. »

Yuki haussa un sourcil. Oh, elle le laissait tomber pour quelqu'un d'autre ? En plus, elle avait parlé d'« amour ». Oh, parfait. C'était la meilleure explication à donner. Là, il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Tôma Seguchi dit, d'un ton froid : « Très bien. Si c'est ce que tu veux. Eiri ? », l'homme se tourna vers son beau-frère, « tu es d'accord avec Ayaka ? » Yuki acquiesça et fit remarquer qu'il ne pouvait rien contre cela. Tôma soupira, mécontent, et s'en alla, Yuki à sa suite.

Plus tard, Ayaka quitta le Palais avec son père et retourna chez elle. Yuki avait décidé de rester deux, trois jours en plus. Il avait entendu parler d'un lac dans les montagnes. Il était situé au nord du village, près d'un volcan éteint. Malgré l'altitude assez élevée du lac, le volcan d'à côté permettait de s'y baigner sans attraper froid. Yuki se trouvait trop tendu pour faire le voyage jusqu'à chez lui et puisque Tôma l'avait fait déplacer, autant qu'il en profite. Il demanda à une servante de lui préparer ce qu'il fallait pour aller au lac, et en même temps de lui donner une carte et lui indiquer l'endroit. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas besoin de guide pour s'y rendre et il aurait enfin cette solitude qu'il recherchait depuis le début de son séjour.

Dix minutes plus tard, avec tous les éléments en main, Yuki partit en route. Malgré la carte et le chemin, il mit un peu plus d'une heure pour trouver ce lac. Il avait même failli abandonner tant ça l'énervait. Enfin arrivé aux abords du lac, il allait se déshabiller quand il entendit une voix. Une véritable voix d'ange. Il se dirigea vers cette voix, et déboucha au bord du lac. Il vit une personne accoudée au bord de celui-ci et réalisa soudain qu'elle avait les cheveux fuchsia. Il se demanda un instant où il avait déjà vu cette couleur, puis il se souvint. Le Voleur ! Mais oui, c'était bien le seul avoir cette couleur de cheveux. Yuki fut tellement surpris et embarrassé de le voir là, qu'il lui lança une remarque cinglante :

« Un simple enfant de six années pourrait écrire ce que tu chantes. »

Shûichi sursauta en entendant la voix du Prince Yuki. Il fut blessé par ces paroles. D'accord, c'était un Prince, il pouvait dire ce qu'il pensait mais il aurait pu le faire avec plus de tact ou même ne rien dire du tout.

Yuki leva son sourcil gauche et devant son manque de réaction haussa les épaules et commença à se déshabiller. Shûichi était plongé dans ses pensées lorsque Yuki entra dans l'eau. Les remous sortirent Shûichi de sa réflexion et il tomba nez à nez avec un torse plutôt musclé. Son regard se baissa et il vit que l'eau n'atteignait pas vraiment la taille de Yuki, ou alors celui-ci était grand. Ou alors, il était à l'endroit où l'eau n'était pas profonde. De toute façon, cela revenait au même et les joues de Shûichi prirent une jolie couleur rosée. Il balbutia quelques mots, se tut, ouvrit la bouche et, au final, ne dit rien. Yuki avait un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres. Il voulut embêter le jeune homme, lui dire une de ses remarques moqueuses mais Shûichi se levait déjà et s'éloignait du bord pour pouvoir plonger dans le lac. Yuki remarqua que Shûichi boitait encore. Il se demanda s'il était allé voir un médecin. Le Prince fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il de ce morveux ? Il n'oubliait pas qu'il l'avait volé, et qu'ensuite – ô faute grave – l'avait frappé. Et Yuki avait saigné !

Shûichi ressortit de l'eau un peu plus loin, au milieu du lac, en face de Yuki. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il avait fait... il avait regardé... là... en bas... le... enfin ! Shûichi rougit encore. Il mit ses mains sur ses joues brûlantes. Pourquoi fallait-il que le Prince lui fasse cet effet-là ? Bien qu'il ait déjà été avec plusieurs filles, aucune ne lui avait fait autant... d'effet, remarqua-t-il, embarrassé. Heureusement qu'il était dans l'eau sinon _cela _se verrait. Et il serait mort de honte. Littéralement. Il regarda discrètement le Prince qui se prélassait, les yeux fermés, à la même place que lui, avant qu'il ne parte nager pour cacher son embarras. Les filles du village avaient raison. Le Prince était un très bel homme. Les rumeurs n'étaient pas fausses. Étrangement, il était heureux que ces « on dit » soient vrais. À cette pensée, il se demanda si la balle qu'il avait reçue et qu'on lui avait retirée n'était pas empoisonnée. Depuis cet incident, il faisait des rêves étranges, perturbants et pensait à des choses vraiment... bizarres. Surtout venant d'un jeune homme plein de vitalité comme lui. Pour se rassurer, Shûichi se dit qu'il ne devait pas être le seul dans le même cas. Enfin, il espérait... Tout ceci lui avait fait oublier la remarque que le Prince Yuki lui avait lancée. Non, mais de quel droit lui disait-il cela ? Il avait mis tout son cœur et ses sentiments pour écrire cette chanson et lui détruisait ces efforts en une phrase ! Énervé, il ne voulait plus se baigner. Il repartit vers le bord du lac, monta sur la berge, prit ses vêtements et partit. Avant d'entrer dans la forêt, il pensa à deux choses. _« Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas dénoncé aux autorités ? »_ et _« Hiro m'a dit qu'il était un écrivain... il doit s'y connaître en écriture. »_

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la silhouette dans l'eau, et n'y pensa plus.

Yuki se dit, finalement, qu'il avait une raison pour rester.

__

Ce manège dura pendant un peu plus d'une semaine. Depuis l'annulation du mariage, les demandes de jeunes femmes s'étaient multipliées. Alors, pour échapper à tout ça, Yuki allait au lac et y restait toute la matinée. Souvent, il apportait de quoi écrire et laissait son inspiration venir à lui. Shûichi aussi venait tout les jours, aux mêmes heures que Yuki. C'était devenu une habitude, tous deux espérant croiser l'autre. Mais, ça, jamais ils ne l'auraient avoué. Yuki, autre que d'écrire, aimait beaucoup regarder Shûichi lorsqu'il était dans le lac. Il adorait quand le jeune homme plongeait et revenait à la surface, des cheveux pleins les yeux et un air débile sur la figure. Cela le faisait rire intérieurement.

Une fois, il ne sut pas ce qu'il lui avait pris, il avait détaillé Shûichi. Il était parti de son corps fluet, de ses cheveux, etc. jusqu'à arriver à ses yeux. Ils étaient d'une couleur si spéciale. Jamais Yuki n'en avait vu de pareil. Il aimait la petite lueur amusée que Shûichi exprimait. On avait l'impression que chaque chose qu'il faisait était la meilleure, et le plaisir qu'il en retirait était palpable. Et là, il se dit que ce qu'il venait de penser irait bien dans un roman d'amour sirupeux. Ça l'agaça et l'obligea à se concentrer sur ce qu'il écrivait.

Puis, un jour, Shûichi se décida. Il n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il allait faire mais il le voulait. Il serra les poings pour se donner du courage et partit vers le Prince. Il était très nerveux. Comment réagirait Yuki ? Le connaissant, il serait désagréable et le renverrait chez lui. Shûichi se pinça les lèvres, déjà contrarié. Il souffla un bon coup et interpella Yuki.

« Euh... excusez-moi... j-je peux vous demander un service ? »

Yuki tourna la tête vers le Voleur et haussa un sourcil, sceptique. Cette attitude hérissa Shûichi mais il ne laissa pas la colère s'emparer de lui. Il lui demanda s'il pouvait lui chanter une chanson, la dernière que Shûichi avait créée. Il voulait savoir si ses paroles valaient le coup.

Lorsqu'il était rentré du lac, énervé, Shûichi était allé voir Hiro et s'était plaint comme à son habitude. Hiroshi l'avait écouté calmement, même lorsque Shûichi exagérait en pleurant. Puis, après cette longue plainte, Hiro lui avait rappelé que le Prince Yuki était écrivain, plutôt connu parmi les grands du monde. On pouvait avoir quelques pièces de ses œuvres, copiées à son insu par ses employés. Shûichi avait eu l'air surpris, puis il avait ri et s'était moqué de son ami. Shûichi pensait que celui-ci devenait sénile. Le Prince Yuki, écrire de magnifique poème ? Fallait pas le prendre pour un idiot. Il était de notoriété publique que le Prince _si _beau et _si_ mystérieux était aussi insensible qu'une tombe. Hiroshi avait parié avec Shûichi que celui-ci allait adorer les œuvres du Prince. Shûichi avait fait le fier, prétextant le contraire. Alors, Hiro apporta une partie d'une œuvre – qu'il avait subtilisée dans une maison assez riche. – et la lui fit lire.

Shûichi, Hiroshi et Kristal savaient lire, ce qui était presque improbable lorsqu'on savait d'où ils venaient. Mais à eux trois, ils avaient voulu se démarquer des autres et savoir lire était un privilège des plus riches. Ils y mirent tant d'ardeur que l'écriture vint, elle aussi. Bientôt, ils furent les maîtres. Ils apprenaient leur savoir aux autres, et les paysans le leur rendaient bien. Ces gens-là voulaient que leurs enfants aient, au moins, une petite éducation. Ils pourraient mieux s'en sortir plus tard.

Revenons à Shûichi et aux poèmes. Il les lut, ou plutôt les dévora. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c'était tellement beau ce que disait ce Prince. Comment une personne aussi froide pouvait-elle écrire de genre de paroles ? Étant de nature sensible, Shûichi avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps à chaque poème, que ce soit de joie ou de tristesse. Le jeune chanteur s'était alors dit qu'il avait mal jugé Yuki et que le Prince était le plus apte à critiquer ses paroles. Même si ça faisait mal et que Shûichi lui en voulait toujours. C'est à ce moment-là que Kristal fit une proposition à Shûichi. Et s'il chantait les nouvelles paroles à ce Yuki, et que celui-ci lui dise ce qu'elles valaient ? Shûichi était un peu réticent mais accepta.

Et le voilà, à attendre l'assentiment du Prince.

Yuki souriait intérieurement. Au moins, le Voleur n'avait pas peur de lui, ou tout du moins, n'était pas impressionné. D'un hochement de tête, il invita Shûichi à chanter. Le Voleur ferma les yeux et commença. Cela surpris Yuki. Oui, ce jeune homme avait un timbre de voix magnifique. Par contre, ses paroles étaient toujours aussi... niaises.

**« Only when I stop to think about you, I know. Only when you stop to think about me, do you know.**

**I – Hate – Everything about you. **

**Why – do I – love you ? »(1)**

Oh oui, les paroles étaient toujours aussi idiotes. Au début de la chanson, Shûichi n'était pas très assuré mais là sa voix avait beaucoup plus d'assurance. Et Yuki était transporté. Il fixait sans relâche les lèvres de Shûichi. Elles semblaient douces, terriblement douces. Le Prince souffla... _« Ne me dites pas que ce gamin... m'attire ?! »_Il devait bien l'avouer, Shûichi était à ce moment-là très désirable. N'y tenant plus, Yuki s'approcha de Shûichi et l'embrassa. Il ne força pas et attendit la réaction de Shûichi. Il fallut quelques secondes avant que Shûichi ne se rende compte de ce qu'il se passait. Il aurait voulu repousser brutalement Yuki mais une partie de lui appréciait ce baiser. Le jeune chanteur voulut continuer mais sa raison l'en empêcha. Oui, il aimait beaucoup que Yuki l'embrasse. Mais, c'était un Prince. Shûichi était un Voleur, et il avait frappé Yuki. Normalement, un Prince bien constitué aurait épousé une jeune fille – comme Ayaka –, aurait envoyé en prison le Voleur – s'il l'avait trouvé, bien entendu –, encore plus après avoir été frappé, aurait eu des enfants et serait devenu le nouveau Prince du village. On aurait dit que le Prince Yuki ne faisait pas partit de cette catégorie. Un sursaut de conscience obligea Shûichi à repousser gentiment Yuki.

Le Prince le trouva tellement adorable ; les joues rougies et les yeux dans le flous mais il comprit ce geste. Ce n'était pas un geste qui le repoussait, dégoûté, au contraire. Yuki se sépara de Shûichi et s'installa un peu plus loin. Shûichi se mordit la lèvre, se leva et alla se rhabiller. Le Prince fronça les sourcils ; il pensait avoir bien compris les intentions du Voleur, pourtant. Il soupira et ferma les yeux, en reversant la tête en arrière. Yuki entendit des pas s'approcher et reconnut Shûichi. Pendant un instant, le Voleur ne bougea plus puis s'accroupit vers lui. Yuki ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Le baiser fut rapide et le jeune chanteur s'en alla vers la forêt, rougissant. Une fois perdu de vue, Yuki s'autorisa un petit sourire.

Il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de rester. Il pensait même rallonger son séjour.

__

**Au même instant, au Palais.**

Tôma Seguchi était satisfait. Il semblait que cet incapable, qui était à la tête de la police, avait trouvé quelque chose. Il apprit que les Voleurs habitaient dans le village, ils étaient plus situés vers la périphérie. Vers les _pauvres._ Deux, trois petits voyous avaient une dent contre eux ; ce n'étaient pas des voleurs comme on en trouvait par centaine. Ceux-là, dés qu'ils avaient leur butin, ils ne le gardaient pas. Personne ne savait ce qu'ils en faisaient mais ça le Prince Seguchi n'en tenait pas compte. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était attraper ces maudits Voleurs une bonne fois pour toute. D'après le rapport du Chef de la Police, aucun de ces voyous ne connaissait le visage des Voleurs. _Personne, _personne dans ce satané village ne connaissait leur visage. Cependant, peut-être que des habitants pourraient les renseigner. Ils étaient trois et enseignaient la lecture et l'écriture aux enfants. Peut-être qu'enfin Seguchi allait avoir des pistes pour attraper les Voleurs et les mettre en arrêt. Le Prince Seguchi appela Sakano, son fidèle et serviable majordome, et lui demanda de préparer une calèche. Il devait rendre visite à Shindô Shûichi et ses compagnons.

Shûichi était en train de donner des cours de lecture à des enfants âgés entre sept et neuf ans quand Tôma Seguchi arriva. Pendant un instant, il eut peur et crut avoir été découvert. Il se pensait chanceux car Hiroshi et Kristal n'étaient pas là. Malgré tout, Shûichi ne se laissa pas perturber et fit continuer la lecture d'un de ses élèves. Lorsque celui-ci eut fini de lire le paragraphe, il remercia les enfants et les congédia tout en demandant de revenir le lendemain.

Le Prince Seguchi s'approcha de Shûichi, il lui sourit et se présenta. Le Prince demanda au jeune homme à lui parler seul à seul et en privé. Shûichi acquiesça, hésitant et méfiant. Ils se dirigèrent vers une pièce isolée de la maison.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Seguchi en ressortit de mauvaise humeur. L'entretient avec Shindo n'avait pas été concluant. Il ne savait, soi-disant, rien. Mais Tôma était sûr. Oui, il était sûr que Shindo et ses camarades avaient quelque chose à voir avec ces Voleurs. Peut-être étaient-ils leurs complices, que cette sorte d'école était une couverture ? Que ces trois personnes les protégeaient ? Tôma avait l'air de connaître la réponse. « Ou... peut-être, sont-ils les Voleurs eux-mêmes... ? », murmura-t-il, le visage sérieux. Il se prit le menton de la main gauche et réfléchit à cette possibilité. Certes, il n'avait aucune preuve et il se trompait sûrement. Mais, au fond de lui, il se demandait si cela n'était pas possible. Shindo et compagnie étaient trois, les Voleurs aussi. Seguchi savait de source sûre que les Voleurs traînaient vers cette partie du village. Si Tôma trouvait des preuves, un seul indice suffirait, alors il pourrait enfin attraper les Voleurs. Pour ça, il fallait que ce policier les trouve, ces indices. Tôma Seguchi y veillerait. Il partit rejoindre sa voiture et monta à l'intérieur. Il fit signe au cocher d'y aller. Ça lui faisait quand même un peu mal au cœur. Si toute cette histoire s'avérait vraie alors il priverait des enfants d'avoir une petite éducation. Il culpabilisait. Juste un peu.

La visite de Seguchi fit peur à Shûichi. Il décida d'en informer Hiroshi et Kristal ; si le Prince avait des soupçons ils devaient fuir à tout prix. Le jeune chanteur était paniqué, réellement. De ce fait, Hiro essaya de le rassurer au possible. Il lui dit qu'il surveillerait tout ça de très près. Pour l'instant, ils ne pouvaient rien faire, il se faisait tard et tout le monde était fatigué. Hiro envoya Shûichi se coucher, et avant, il lui dit que le lendemain il allait revoir le Prince Yuki.

« Quel chanceux ! Tu fréquentes un Prince, sans même être méprisé. Chapeau bas, mon ami. », s'exclama Nakano, après avoir vu Shûichi reprendre vie et sauter comme un singe dans toute la pièce.

Hiroshi partit ensuite dans sa chambre et se coucha. Il espérait sincèrement que le Prince Yuki ne dirait rien, sinon leur groupe serait six pieds sous terre avant l'heure.

**X.X.X.X.X**

**(1)** _I hate (everything about you)_ de Three Days Grace.

Alors ?

**A suivre... **

_(je posterai la suite dans une semaine ou deux. Nyark !)_


	2. Partie 2

Voici donc la seconde et dernière partie de cette histoire. En espérant qu'elle vous a plu. /!\ Lime, même si ce n'est pas très long et choquant. /!\

Merci à **Chawia** de m'avoir corrigé.

A bientôt pour d'autre fiction ;)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Le Prince et le Voleur.**

**Partie 2-2.****  
**

Une sorte de routine s'était installée entre Yuki et Shûichi. Le matin était consacré à la baignade et le reste de la journée, ils se séparaient, chacun ayant d'autres occupations. Ils se rejoignaient tous deux au lac et discutaient. Enfin, Shûichi parlait plus que Yuki mais ça ne dérangeait pas le Prince. Au contraire, il adorait écouter le jeune homme raconter ses histoires. Et si le Voleur commençait à trop parler, Yuki avait trouvé une technique pour le faire taire : il l'embrassait. Le Prince avait trouvé cette méthode très concluante. La première fois qu'il l'utilisa, après qu'ils se soient revus, il découvrit que la cause à effet du baiser était plaisante. Dans un premier temps, il évitait à Shûichi de trop s'épuiser à parler, ou même de se déshydrater, et dans un second temps, sentir Shûichi complètement à sa merci, était plus que satisfaisant. Sans oublier le fait qu'il pouvait assouvir la pulsion qui le tenaillait presque chaque nuit, à savoir l'embrasser et pouvoir serrer le corps de Shûichi contre le sien. Depuis quelques temps, Shûichi réclamait aussi des baisers. Yuki le trouvait adorable avec les joues rouges alors il cherchait, à chaque fois, un moyen de le faire rougir. Si au début ses rêves étaient restés très chastes et agréables, le Prince Yuki avait ensuite rêvé de Shûichi dans son lit au Palais. N'oublions pas que Yuki était un homme normalement constitué et en pleine santé, donc un certain désir se faisait sentir après presque un mois d'abstinence. Ce jour-là ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Chaque jour, depuis qu'il fréquentait Shûichi, ce désir devenait de plus en plus important.

Alors que le jeune chanteur décrivait, joyeux, sa journée de la veille, Yuki s'était approché de lui et il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Ce geste fit frissonner Shûichi et il s'arrêta pendant un instant de parler. Ne voyant aucune résistance, Yuki continua ce qu'il faisait et lui caressa les hanches. Shûichi eut un petit recul mais il revint vite dans les bras du Prince. Yuki allait toujours plus loin, il embrassait le torse du chanteur et descendait...

« Ah ! Yu-yuki... arrête. C'est pas... » Le prince ne prêta aucune attention aux supplications de son vis-à-vis. Yuki revint vers le visage de Shûichi et l'embrassa passionnément. Il le prévint que ça ferait peut-être un peu mal et que pour diminuer la douleur, il fallait que le Voleur soit décontracté et qu'il ait confiance. Shûichi déglutit difficilement, anxieux de ce qu'il allait arriver.

C'était sa première fois tout de même.

Shûichi grimaça de douleur et s'accrocha désespérément aux cheveux de Yuki.

« Respire doucement. Allez, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer... » fit le Prince, nerveux de voir les larmes de Shûichi couler. Yuki se mit en mouvement et Shûichi lui fit sentir à quel point il avait mal. Le Prince se demandait comment seraient ses cheveux après, tout en espérant de ne pas devenir chauve.

Peu de temps après, Yuki fut assez heureux d'entendre les soupirs de plaisir de Shûichi. Ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait mettre plus d'ardeur et qu'il aurait encore des cheveux plus tard.

__

« Non, mais t'es malade ! Tu m'as fait mal ! » grogna Shûichi, à la fin de cet acte... d'amour, et quand il réalisa, enfin, ce qu'ils avaient fait tout les deux.

« Ne dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé. » répondit Yuki de mauvaise humeur. Shûichi en avait réclamé aussi. Pourquoi n'y aurait-il que le Prince à être disputé, comme un enfant pris en faute ?

Shûichi répliqua que lorsqu'il lui avait demandé d'arrêter, Yuki n'avait rien fait. Celui-ci soupira et commença à s'en aller. Il en avait marre des remontrances du petit Shûichi.

« Où tu vas ? » dit Shûichi, d'une voix timide.

Yuki le regarda, fronçant les sourcils et partit. Shûichi ne pensait tout de même pas que Yuki allait fondre devant sa bouille triste. On parlait du Prince Yuki, surnommé « Prince des Glaces ». Même s'il semblait que ces derniers temps, sa froideur légendaire avait un peu fondu en fréquentant Shûichi. _Le sourire de Shûichi est le soleil qui me réchauffe le cœur... Tss, quelles niaiseries_, pensa Yuki, de plus en plus de mauvaise humeur. Il se demandait pourquoi il pensait à Shûichi en ces termes. Il n'était qu'un gamin qui n'arrivait pas à rester calme quelques minutes.

Pendant ce temps, Shûichi se morigénait de son attitude. Cette fois-ci, il avait un peu été méchant avec le Prince. Ce n'était pas vrai qu'il n'avait pas apprécié, mais c'était arrivé si vite qu'il n'avait pas pu réagir. Le jeune chanteur fit une moue boudeuse. Il pensait que Yuki était bien susceptible pour un Prince réputé froid et cynique. Shûichi s'adossa au bord du lac, prévoyant de se reposer encore un peu avant de retourner chez lui. A peine dix minutes furent passées que quelqu'un arriva en courant vers lui. Shûichi releva la tête et vit Hiroshi arriver. Il s'arrêta devant Shûichi, essoufflé. A ce moment-là, le Voleur sut que quelque chose se passait. Hiroshi ne serait jamais venu là, sachant qu'il y aurait peut-être eu le Prince Yuki.

« Shûichi... nous devons partir, commença Hiro, pressé. Seguchi a tout découvert. Kristal s'est déjà enfuie, elle est allée à notre cachette, plus loin dans la montagne. Je suis venu te prévenir. Dépêche-toi, ils arrivent ! », finit-il en entendant des bruits de sabots au loin. Shûichi sortit rapidement de l'eau, ramassa ses vêtements et les mit. Deux cavaliers arrivaient par le chemin de gauche, celui qui menait au village. Les Voleurs coururent vers deux montures, plus loin dans la forêt. Shûichi venait toujours à cheval au lac. Ils se pressèrent pour monter les chevaux. Shûichi allait dans la direction de leur maison quand Hiro l'en empêcha.

« Seguchi nous attend là-bas. On doit partir, ils se rapprochent ! » Shûichi acquiesça et ils partirent au galop. Les cavaliers, qui n'étaient plus très loin d'eux, accélérèrent à leur tour. Il ne fallait pas que les Voleurs leur échappent. Il s'en suivit une course poursuite entre les arbres de la forêt. Les cavaliers se rapprochaient de plus en plus des Voleurs. Shûichi remarqua qu'ils étaient armés, ils avaient un fusil chacun. Peu après, les Voleurs entendirent des coups de feu. Les deux policiers leur tiraient dessus mais le fait d'être à cheval rendait la chose difficile. Plusieurs fois, les balles de plomb se logèrent dans un arbre à côté, et par chance, aucun des deux amis ne fut touché.

Hiroshi et Shûichi connaissaient par cœur cette forêt. Ils l'avaient tellement parcourue qu'ils en connaissaient chaque recoin et raccourci. Pour tromper les deux cavaliers, ils se séparèrent et prirent deux chemins différents. Shûichi partit à droite, vers le cœur de la forêt, tandis que Hiro entraîna le second policier à gauche, vers la falaise. Il fallait être très prudent sur cette partie, on pouvait facilement tomber si on ne faisait pas attention.

Pendant ce temps, Shûichi prenait des chemins de plus en plus resserrés, les arbres étaient plus grands, il faisait plus sombre. La lumière du jour ne passait presque pas. Seul un habitué pouvait suivre le chemin et le cavalier semblait ne jamais être venu dans cette partie-ci. Shûichi reconnut l'une de leurs cachettes. Il accéléra un peu, pour semer son poursuivant et bifurqua sur la gauche. Il prit soin de se cacher, lui et son cheval, et attendit que le policier passe. Le cavalier passa et Shûichi put sortir de sa cachette. Il regarda une dernière fois la direction dans laquelle le cavalier s'était dirigé. S'il ne connaissait pas la forêt, il aurait une belle surprise en arrivant dans les marécages. Shûichi dirigea son cheval dans la direction opposée et repartit. Il fit deux, trois virages pour arriver au col de la montagne. Passé ce col, il ne serait plus dans le village du Prince Seguchi mais Shûichi arriverait dans le village de la Princesse Rage, ancienne ennemie du Prince Tôma. Il sentait que son cheval fatiguait suite à cette cavalcade épuisante.

« Allez mon beau, encore un effort et tu pourras te reposer », fit Shûichi, tout en caressant la crinière de son cheval.

Du côté de Hiroshi, les choses ne se passaient pas aussi bien. Passer par la falaise allongeait de plusieurs kilomètres son chemin. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à semer son poursuivant. Il semblait que celui-ci avait beaucoup d'entraînement et savait se faire écouter par sa monture. Hiroshi attendait que la plaine apparaisse pour pouvoir effectuer quelque chose. Entre la falaise et les arbres qui empêchaient toute manœuvre, il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'enfuir. Plus tard, la plaine fut en vue et Hiroshi accéléra. Le cavalier suivait très bien son allure. A partir de là, Hiroshi savait ce qu'il fallait faire pour semer son opposant. Il n'avait qu'à le mener à la lisière de la forêt, Hiroshi se dissimulerait au moment propice. Il repéra un chemin, assez sombre, les arbres donnant une impression oppressante. Il voulut se diriger dans cette direction mais une calèche lui coupa la route au moment où il allait tourner. Hiroshi s'arrêta comme il put, son cheval avait eu peur du véhicule. Le cavalier était à bonne distance pour tirer, il ralentit, visa le Voleur et appuya sur la gâchette. Hiro fut touché à l'épaule droite, son cheval eut peur du bruit et se rebiffa. Il envoya dans les airs Hiroshi, qui ne put se rattraper à cause de son bras blessé. Il s'écroula à terre, gémissant de douleur. Le policier descendit de cheval et se dirigea vers le Voleur, souriant, victorieux.

À ce moment-là, la porte de la calèche s'ouvrit et un adolescent en sortit. Il avait le visage impassible, et regardait avec un air ennuyé les deux hommes. Hiroshi pensa qu'il avait un air de famille avec le Prince Seguchi mais se dit que la blessure à l'épaule était plus grave qu'il n'y pensait.

« Que se passe-t-il ? », demanda calmement l'adolescent.

Le policier s'inclina, ayant reconnu la personne, et répondit :

« Il fait partie d'un groupe de Voleurs, mon Seigneur, que le Prince Seguchi nous a demandé de capturer. »

« Y a-t-il des preuves ? »

Le cavalier hésita. « Non, mon Seigneur. Cependant, il y a de forts soupçons sur cette personne et... »

« Pourquoi accuser quelqu'un sans avoir de preuve, interrompit sèchement l'adolescent, le Prince Seguchi paraît plus coupable que cette personne dans ce cas. »

« Mais, mon Seigneur... je... »

« Suffit ! Je veux qu'on le laisse tranquille. J'irai moi-même m'expliquer avec le Prince », ajouta-t-il, voyant la mine effrayée du policier.

Le policer s'inclina et repartit vers sa monture, lançant des coups d'œil vers Hiroshi, encore au sol. Il soupira et partit. Il n'allait tout de même pas contredire un Seigneur qui allait sûrement bientôt devenir Prince. Quelles répercussions néfastes il subirait, alors.

Hiroshi se releva tant bien que mal et scruta l'adolescent. Il se demandait ce qu'il lui avait pris.

« Je suis Fujisaki Suguru. »

Le Voleur haussa les sourcils, surpris mais répondit tout de même : « Nakano Hiroshi. »

« Vous êtes blessé », dit Fujisaki. Hiroshi sourit ironiquement. L'adolescent lui fit signe de venir mais Hiroshi était méfiant. Malgré tout, il alla vers lui. Il fallait à tout pris qu'il endigue le flot de sang ou il s'évanouirait et il ne pourrait plus rejoindre Shûichi et Kristal. De la calèche, Fujisaki sortit du tissu et compressa la plaie avec. Le Voleur se demandait pourquoi ce Seigneur faisait ça. À quoi ça allait lui servir ? _À__ rien,_ pensa Hiroshi.

« Voilà, c'est terminé. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Hiroshi sourit. Fujisaki semblait totalement sûr de lui. Et s'il le déstabilisait un peu ?

« Merci à vous, mon bon Seigneur », déclama Hiro, faisant la révérence avec un chapeau invisible. Il s'approcha rapidement de Suguru et l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres avant de se retirer et de se diriger vers son cheval. Il monta, regarda une dernière fois le petit Prince, sourit à la vue de son visage rouge et de ses yeux écarquillés. Avec un signe de tête, il le salua et Hiroshi s'en alla.

Dire que Fujisaki Suguru fut, à ce moment-là, surpris était un euphémisme.

__

Quatre jours plus tard, le soir, les trois voleurs revinrent au village du Prince Seguchi. Ils devaient faire très attention, le village était sillonné par des patrouilles de police. La sécurité avait été renforcée depuis leur fuite. Les Voleurs avaient décidé de retourner à leur maison pour récupérer toutes leurs affaires et, ensuite, s'enfuir encore une fois. Ils voulaient rejoindre leur famille dont ils s'étaient séparés plusieurs années auparavant.

Les trois amis étaient habillés comme lorsqu'ils volaient. Ils prenaient chaque ombre à leur avantage. Quelques fois, ils montaient sur les toits, qui étaient plus sûrs quand une patrouille passait par là. Ils arrivèrent à leur maison mais ils découvrirent qu'elle était surveillée par deux policiers. Kristal décida de faire diversion pour permettre à ses camarades d'entrer dans la maison et de prendre ce qu'ils leur fallait. Elle s'avança vers les deux gardes en enlevant son masque et son chapeau et les jeta dans l'ombre près de la maison.

« Messieurs ! Messieurs » fit-elle. Les deux gardes se tournèrent vers elle et l'écoutèrent. Elle arriva près d'eux, souriante. « J'aurai besoin d'un renseignement. » Les deux policiers se regardèrent, charmés par cette jolie demoiselle. Ils acceptèrent de l'aider. Kristal fit comme si elle recherchait de l'aide pour soulever ses bagages.

« Je viens juste d'arriver, des amis à moi habitent ici, et je ne sais pas s'ils sont revenus chez eux », commença Kristal

« Ma demoiselle, savez-vous où ils habitent ? », demanda le garde.

La Voleuse secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

Pendant que Kristal les éloignait de la maison, Hiroshi et Shûichi en profitèrent pour rentrer. Ils ouvrirent leurs sacs et prirent tous ce qu'ils pouvaient. Bizarrement, tout dans la maison avait été laissé en état. Tous les objets se trouvaient là. Hiroshi eut un mauvais pressentiment et chuchota à Shûichi de se dépêcher. À peine cinq minutes plus tard, ils avaient terminé. Ils allaient se diriger vers leurs montures quand Shûichi s'arrêta.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On doit y aller ! », le pressa Hiroshi.

« Non », répondit Shûichi. Hiro ouvrit de grands yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Shûichi partait déjà dans l'autre sens. Le jeune chanteur lâcha à demi-mot : « Je dois voir Yuki. Ne m'attendez pas. » Et il disparut dans l'ombre. Hiroshi soupira, réprobateur. C'était très dangereux ce que voulait faire Shûichi. Il voulait entrer dans le Palais, la nuit de surcroît. Le Palais était l'endroit le plus surveillé du village. Malgré tout, il alla vers sa monture, prit celle de Kristal et partit à sa recherche. Il la trouva un peu plus loin, les deux policiers au sol, assommés. Elle avait récupéré ses affaires et monté son cheval. Elle demanda où était Shûichi et, d'un signe de tête, Hiro montra le Palais, illuminé par la lumière de la lune. Kristal eut l'air surprise. Elle ferma les yeux et acquiesça. Ils partirent, se dirigeant vers la sortie du village, et laissant seul Shûichi au Palais.

Celui-ci savait exactement où se trouvait la chambre du Prince Yuki. Celui-ci lui avait dit qu'elle se trouvait dans l'aile Ouest du Palais, et que dans le couloir, juste à côté de sa porte, il y avait une armure. De laquelle Yuki se plaignait tout le temps. Shûichi arriva au portail. Il avait décidé de passer par derrière. Les gardes étaient postés à l'entrée, alors qu'à l'arrière du Palais, il y en avait beaucoup moins. Le Voleur sortit de son sac une corde avec un crochet au bout. Il le fit tournoyer dans l'air avant de l'envoyer sur le portail. Le crochet s'accrocha, Shûichi tira un peu sur la corde pour savoir si elle était solide. Quand il fut satisfait, il commença à grimper à l'aide de la corde. Arrivé en haut, il enleva la corde et sauta. Une fois à terre, il vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas de gardes aux alentours et partit vers le palais. Tout d'un coup, il entendit des pas et se cacha dans un coin du mur, à l'ombre. Le garde passa devant lui et continua son chemin. Le Voleur sortit de sa cachette et fit le tour du Palais pour arriver à l'aile Ouest.

Il chercha une fenêtre ouverte car passer par la porte serait trop dangereux. Il en repéra une au premier étage. Shûichi reprit sa corde et la lança. Elle s'accrocha à la fenêtre sans trop de bruit. Il s'approcha du mur et grimpa, comme s'il descendait en rappel. Il arriva à la fenêtre, bascula à l'intérieur et fit une roulade pour étouffer le bruit. Shûichi se releva, reprit sa corde et alla discrètement vers la porte. Il avait atterri dans une chambre et quelqu'un dormait là. Il ouvrit la porte et se faufila dans le couloir. Il fit attention à ce qu'il n'y ait personne et scruta l'endroit. Il cherchait l'armure. Shûichi la trouva et il se dirigea vers elle. L'armure était entre deux portes. Le jeune chanteur se demandait quelle pouvait être la chambre de Yuki. Il se mordit la lèvre, et choisit au hasard. Il ouvrit la porte de droite, regarda à l'intérieur et vit une forme allongée dans le lit. Shûichi s'approcha du lit et essaya de voir, à la lueur de la lune, le visage. Il allait relever la couverture qui cachait la tête quand une main sortit de dessous et attrapa le bras de Shûichi. Il eut un petit cri de surprise et pendant un instant, il crut qu'il s'était trompé. La personne se releva, enleva la couverture et fixa Shûichi. Celui-ci soupira de soulagement, c'était bien la chambre du Prince Yuki. Le jeune Voleur déglutit difficilement lorsqu'il vit le regarde meurtrier du Prince.

« Euh... je... », balbutia Shûichi, mal à l'aise.

« C'est maintenant que tu viens ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Je suis venu pendant ces quatre jours et tu n'étais même pas là. Tu joues avec moi ? » s'exclama Yuki, d'une voix coléreuse.

Shûichi secoua la tête de gauche à droite et répondit, hésitant : « C'est juste que... enfin, tu sais. Je fais partie... des Vo-voleurs et on a dû partir du village. Je... »

Le Prince Yuki l'interrompit, un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Tu veux te faire pardonner ? », demanda Yuki. Shûichi opina du chef. « Alors, tu feras ce que je dis. » Le jeune Voleur le regarda, interrogateur.

Le Prince l'attira vers lui, le fit basculer sur le lit et le surplomba. Shûichi ouvrit des yeux, surpris. _Alors, il voulait..._, pensa-t-il.

« Excuse-toi. », ordonna Yuki. Shûichi s'exécuta et Yuki en profita pour enlever le masque et l'embrasser. Le jeune chanteur mit ses mains autour du cou de Yuki et le rapprocha de lui. Le Prince se plaça plus confortablement, entre les jambes de Shûichi et embrassa son cou. Celui-ci fermait les yeux de plaisir. Yuki déshabilla le Voleur, se débarrassa des bottes et des bijoux que Shûichi portait, bien que le Prince ne les ait jamais vu auparavant. Il l'embrassa encore une fois et commença. Shûichi eut encore mal, même si la douleur était moindre. Il ferma les yeux, pour profiter de ce moment d'intimité avec le Prince, une deuxième fois.

__

Quelques heures plus tard, Shûichi se réveilla. Il sentait des présences à côté de lui. Au début, il pensa que ce n'était seulement que Yuki mais il avait entendu le Prince sortir de la chambre et il n'était toujours pas revenu. Peut-être qu'entre temps, Shûichi s'était rendormi et ne l'avait pas entendu. Pour en être sûr, il se tourna et se mit sur le dos. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, encore ensommeillé. Le jeune Voleur entendit des chuchotements, des raclements puis des pas. Il y en avait trop pour que ce soit une seule personne. Il ouvrit complètement les yeux et regarda le plafond. Il espérait sincèrement que son mauvais pressentiment ne se réalise pas. Shûichi bougea un peu et vit, au bout du lit, cinq policiers armés ainsi que le Prince Seguchi, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Le cœur du Voleur battit un peu plus vite, la pensée qu'il s'était fait avoir le traversa et laissa un arrière-goût amer.

Seguchi déclara alors : « Monsieur Shindo Shûichi, vous êtes arrêté pour vol aggravé. Les preuves suivantes serviront à votre procès, » fit-il en désignant le masque et la corde et il continua « Si vous voulez bien vous lever et vous habiller. Les gardes vont vous accompagner jusqu'à votre cellule. »

Les gardes se rapprochèrent de Shûichi. Celui-ci décida ne pas se laisser faire. Il se leva, prit ses vêtements, s'habilla et fit semblant de suivre docilement les gardes. Quand il vit que la voie était libre, Shûichi frappa les deux hommes à côté de lui. Il allait commencer à courir lorsque l'un des hommes à terre lui attrapa les deux jambes et le fit tomber. Le Voleur lui donna des coups pieds, seulement la prise du policier était ferme et il ne put s'échapper. Les autres policiers arrivèrent à leur tour et immobilisèrent Shûichi. Ils le tournèrent face contre sol sans douceur, prirent ses mains et les attachèrent. Shûichi se débattait toujours mais ses coups n'atteignaient pas les hommes. Au bout d'un moment, le jeune Voleur fut trop épuisé pour continuer et laissa tomber sa tentative d'évasion. On amena un médecin pour le policer blessé. Lorsque les hommes soulevaient le Voleur, le Prince Yuki arrivait dans le couloir.

« Qu'est-ce que ce bazar ? » s'exclama-t-il, surpris et en colère.

Seguchi se tourna vers lui et lui sourit, paternel.

« Je suis désolé, Eiri. Il t'a manipulé et menti. C'est l'un des Voleurs qui pillent toutes les richesses de ce village et nous l'avons enfin arrêté », répondit le Prince Seguchi, d'une voix douce.

« Je savais que c'était l'un des Voleurs. J'ai été un des premiers à le savoir. Je l'ai fréquenté tout en sachant qu'il volait. »

Tôma le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Il demanda comment il avait pu gardé une information aussi importante que celle-là. Yuki lui répondit qu'il ne faisait pas parti de ce village et qu'il n'avait aucune obligation envers le Prince. S'en suivit d'une dispute assez violente entre ces deux-là. Jamais Shûichi n'avait pu voir Yuki aussi en colère, même au lac. Il était terrifiant.

Le Voleur ne put voir la suite car il fut emmené vers les cellules du Palais, qui se situaient à quelques mètres de celui-ci.

__

Cela faisait deux jours que Shûichi était enfermé. Deux jours que le chef de la police venait le voir, matin et soir, et l'interrogeait pour savoir où étaient les objets volés. Mais Shûichi restait irrévocablement muet. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait permis à des familles de vivre plus sainement que leur permettait le travail. Même si ces familles n'habitaient pas de ce village. Ça aurait été trop dangereux de voler dans le village même, aussi grand soit-il. Alors, il se taisait, obstinément.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il subissait les silences du Voleur, le Chef de la police devenait de plus en plus irrité. Mais bientôt, dans l'après-midi, il espéra que sa soif de savoir serait assouvie. Il y avait une rumeur qui disait que les camarades du Voleurs s'étaient dénoncés aux autorités du village voisin. Une autre rumeur, bien moins réjouissante, disait qu'ils avaient demandé la protection du village voisin et que seul ce village pourrait décider de la sanction. Le chef de la police était perplexe quant à la seconde rumeur. Un village ne protégeait pas des Voleurs, normalement.

Il soupira. Il se demandait pourquoi il était venu vivre dans le village du Prince Seguchi. Il avait le double de travail. Il regarda à travers la fenêtre de son bureau et vit le ciel bleu. Il se dit que cette affaire lui tenait trop à cœur. Il décida de la finir coûte que coûte, pour lui et personne d'autre. Pour sa fierté.

__

**Annonce importante : Les Voleurs sont arrêtés.**

Notre vénéré Prince Seguchi a décidé de la sanction des trois Voleurs. En raison de leurs vols perpétuels et de leur ancienneté, le Prince a voulu une exécution en public sur la place du village. Aucune réclamation n'est possible. L'exécution aura lieu dans deux jours, à midi. Voici l'identité des Voleurs :

– **Shindo Shûichi.**

– **Nakano Hiroshi.**

– **Kristal.**

Le Chef de la Police, commissaire du village et intendant.

__

« Je refuse. »

« Tu ne peux pas t'opposer à moi. »

« Bien sûr que si. Je refuse qu'ils soient exécutés », dit Yuki, d'un ton menaçant.

Seguchi soupira. La journée avait bien commencé pourtant : il faisait beau, les Voleurs avaient été, enfin, attrapés et étaient condamnés. Il se demandait pourquoi son beau-frère refusait cette mesure. Il n'était tout de même pas _aussi_ attaché à ce gamin ? L'air sérieux de Yuki fit un peu flancher Tôma. Ça faisait longtemps que le Prince n'avait pas autant tenu à quelque chose, ou à quelqu'un.

« Je peux peut-être alléger leur punition. Mais il faut qu'ils soient punis, sinon je ne t'accorderai pas cette faveur », proposa Seguchi, regardant droit dans les yeux son beau-frère. Yuki se permit un petit sourire. Il savait qu'il avait gagné la partie. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il amène habilement son projet pour les Voleurs – plutôt seulement pour Shûichi.

« Eh bien, » commença Yuki quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, l'interrompant, et que Fujisaki Suguru fit son entrée. Les deux Princes le regardèrent, surpris – Yuki était quand même en colère contre lui, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'expliquer son idée.

« Annulez l'exécution. »

Le Prince Yuki haussa un sourcil. Lui aussi s'y mettait ? Intéressant. Tôma soupira encore une fois. Maintenant, son cousin venait aussi réclamer. Il pensa alors que sa famille était bien dure avec lui. Pour une fois, il avait les vrais coupables sous la main mais deux personnes importantes de sa famille refusaient. Quelle décision pouvait-il prendre, sans blesser son cousin et son beau-frère ?

« Que voulez-vous ? », finit par abandonner le Prince Seguchi. Suguru et Yuki eurent un sourire, intérieur. Tous deux pensèrent qu'il était bien facile de faire céder le grand Prince.

Le Prince Yuki exposa son idée. Et Seguchi fut très intéressé.

__

Peu de temps après, Shûichi et ses amis furent libérés sans plus d'explication. Le Prince vint les voir et les obligea à venir avec lui. Les Voleurs ne comprenaient pas ce que ça signifiait. Ils le suivirent jusqu'au Palais où attendaient deux calèches. L'incrédulité restait ancrée sur les visages des Voleurs. Ils furent encore plus surpris lorsque Fujisaki apparut et se présenta.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? C'est la fin du monde !_, pensait Shûichi, les yeux écarquillés, et ayant un très mauvais pressentiment.

« Vous allez être mes domestiques », déclara solennellement Le Prince Yuki. « Toi, continua-t-il en désignant Kristal, tu t'occuperas du ménage et de la lessive. Toi, désigna-t-il Hiroshi, tu seras l'assistant cuisinier – je n'ai pas le cœur à renvoyer l'ancien. Et enfin, toi, fit-il en regardant Shûichi, tu seras à mon service personnel. Si je veux manger, tu iras chercher la nourriture. Si je veux de l'air, tu m'éventeras, et cetera. Vous avez compris ? »

Dire que les Voleurs étaient abasourdis était un euphémisme.

Yuki s'en allait vers la première calèche quand il s'arrêta et se retourna. Il dit, impérieux : « Je serai en droit de vous punir s'il le faut. À chaque bêtise, une punition », finit-il, tout en regardant Shûichi d'un air pervers et un sourire en coin. Celui-ci déglutit bruyamment. Il rougit.

Hiroshi posa une question. Et que venait faire Suguru Fijisaki dans cette histoire ?

« Vous devrez mettre en musique et chanter... mes poèmes. Et Fujisaki vous aidera, bien sûr », fit Yuki renfrogné et de mauvaise humeur.

_C'est la journée des surprises, on dirait. Enfin, c'est pas plus mal. _Hiroshi sourit à cette pensée. Finalement, ils ne s'étaient pas trop mal débrouillés. Et Shûichi pourrait rester avec son Prince chéri. Il ricana, il pensa qu'il y aurait beaucoup de vie au château du Prince Yuki avec tout ce monde.

**X.X.X.X.X**

« Imbécile ! »

« Aie ! » Shûichi s'accroupit et protégea sa tête des projectiles. Le Prince Yuki était encore de mauvaise humeur. Pourtant, le jeune chanteur avait fait tout ce qu'il demandait. Entre le « groupe », nouvellement baptisé « Bad Luck » – il adorait le nom, même s'il n'en connaissait pas la signification du fait que ce soit une langue étrangère que seuls Seguchi et Yuki connaissaient – et ses corvées, il n'avait presque plus de temps pour lui. Sans compter le « service » personnel pour le Prince. Parfois – même très souvent, mais on n'était pas obligé de le savoir – Shûichi était convié dans la chambre privée de Yuki. Et n'en ressortait qu'au petit matin, un peu boitant mais le visage radieux.

« Shûichi ! », appela sèchement le Prince. Le jeune chanteur releva la tête et Yuki lui fit signe de venir près de lui. Quand Shûichi arriva à côté du Prince, celui-ci l'agrippa par le bras et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Shûichi se laissa faire comme d'habitude. Ils se laissèrent tomber au sol.

**Au même moment, de l'autre côté de la porte.**

Un Suguru rougissant avait l'oreille collée à la porte. Hiroshi, qui passait par là, décida de l'embêter un peu.

« Ah, tu découvres leur secret. » Suguru se tourna vite et regarda, gêné, Hiro. Celui-ci s'approcha très près du visage de l'adolescent et frôla ses lèvres. Suguru retint un petit cri de surprise mais ce geste ne fit que le faire rougir un peu plus. Hiroshi le contourna et continua son chemin.

Une voix l'appela : « Monsieur Nakano, attendez-moi. » Le Voleur sourit et ralentit un peu, laissant le temps à Fujisaki Suguru de le rejoindre. Malgré cette décision, Suguru semblait toujours aussi gêné. Mais il l'avait décidé tout seul et il en était content.

**X.X.X.X.X**

« Gnyaaaaaaaa ! C'était trop beau mon N'Yukiiii ! Je savais que t'étais fort pour raconter des histoires ! », fit une sangsue accrochée au bras d'un certain écrivain blond.

Celui-ci essayait tant bien que mal de dégager Shûichi, il commençait sérieusement à devenir chiant.

_J'aurais peut-être dû le laisser crever ce jour-là._(1) Ça_ m'aurait fait des vacances,_ pensa Yuki Eiri, sentant la colère monter peu à peu en lui.

Il avait inventé cette histoire pour endormir Shûichi – cet insecte avait quelques insomnies – et finalement, ça l'avait tenu éveillé. Trop longtemps. Yuki se demandait d'où cette pile tirait son électricité. Apparemment, l'écrivain n'avait pas regardé la notice avant, ou alors il avait dû louper la mention « Rechargée à bloc et inépuisable ». Surtout que depuis un certain temps, Shûichi était enrhumé. Et un Shûichi malade, c'était la fin du monde. Bien entendu, c'était à Yuki de s'en occuper. Saleté.

Le chanteur était tombé malade à la fin d'une tournée avec son groupe Sun Of Night (2) – quel nom stupide ! Quoique « Bad Luck » ce n'était pas mieux – et était venu habiter _chez_ Yuki Eiri, écrivain à succès.

_J'aurais mieux fait de le laisser crever. Ou, j'aurais dû le jeter juste après qu'on __s__e soit revu pour une nouvelle chanson _(3).

Malgré tout, Yuki ne pouvait pas voir sa vie sans ce pot de colle car même s'il ne l'avouerait pas, il l'aimait beaucoup cette andouille. Mais, chut, c'est-un-se-cret.

**FIN**

(1), (2) & (3) Cf ma fiction _Sun Of Night_, où Shûichi est le chanteur, bah, de Sun Of Night.

_Alors ? ^^_


End file.
